dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Noa Lentic
Noa Lentic is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Rain's Ascent. Appearance Noa is a wiry young man hailing from the mountains of Ilocos, the sparsely populated central region of the world of Rain's Ascent. He has a tan complexion darkened from exposure to the sun, and short, spiked dark brown hair. His eyes are perhaps his only notable feature, clear and blue as a drop of rain falling through the sky. Noa wears a sleeveless teal tunic with navy trim over a similarly colored undershirts, along with a pair of baggy black shorts. Noa's crossbow rests on his left arm and is triggered by the right hand. When the situation calls for it, the crossbow can be compressed and stored within a satchel connected to a loose-fitting leather belt around Noa's waist. Noa's first alt, "Kailas", depicts him with his clothing at the beginning of the story. To help with scaling the rough terrain of his homeland, he wears a pair of leather hiking sandals which tuck into fur cloth. Over this he wears a pair of slate trousers under navy blue pant protectors. He wears a black long-sleeve shirt under a dark maroon fur coat with a long tail. Gallery File:SC - Noa Lentic.png|Kalias. Dem double pants. Battle Noa Lentic Cataract - Skilled at vertical movements, remaining unseen to the enemy and launching quick, ranged attacks with the help of his avian familiar. ---- Noa is a Cataract, possessing high agility and a variety of attacks that hit from a range unmatched by the enemy. He excels at vertical movement, repositioning with dives and jumps. His innate ability, Flow, gives him above average speed when ascending walls. Noa's evasion, coupled with interrupting attacks from his owl, Sage, make him a very slippery target, but is very vulnerable if caught. He has decent Magic and Agility, average Attack, and low Defense. Brave Attack HP Attack Brave to Brave Attacks Brave to HP Attacks EX Mode Noa's EX Mode is The Beatific Vision, where he gains Regen and moderately increased movement speed. Sage will now fire her own, smaller versions of Great Schism and Spirit Bolt simultaneously with Noa, which are affected by Aegolius, Micrathene, and Surnia. When commanded to switch position relative to these attacks, Sage will still move relative to Noa's arrows and not her own. The R + HP attack Confluence is available, which causes all bolts from Great Schism and Spirit Bolt (including Sage's) to instantly rush at high velocity at the enemy. Noa's EX Burst is Virga. The scene shifts to a cloudless sky, with the opponent trapped on the peak of a mountain surrounded by floodwaters. Noa appears directly above as a storm begins to brew; mashing and increases its size and strength. At a set amount of time, the clouds break and a torrent of rain begins to fall, prompting the execution of . If it is not pressed, the rain descends and submerges the enemy, dealing damage proportional to button input. If it is pressed, the rain pauses and the camera zooms in just above the enemy through a curtain of raindrops, before receding upward and blurring out to white. Noa's Brave and HP are restored proportionally to button input. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes (revised names TBD) *''Main Theme: Chances *''World Map Theme: Kiss the Rain *''Normal Battle: Stray *''Boss Battle: Unicorn *''Final Boss Battle: Rival Battle *''Vs Cinis:'' *''Vs Hero:'' *''Vs. Noia:'' *''Vs. Avec/Sanna:'' Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category: Characters